


I'm not some ghost

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (marvel) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a character study of the winter soldier in the form of a poem</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not some ghost

The past is not so much a lie  
as it is not all that true  
in a way I really did die  
in a way I did make it through

My memories are not so much wrong  
as they are not all that complete  
maybe I was strong  
maybe it was an easy defeat

My mind is not so much confused  
as it is not all that sure  
my soul may be abused  
but my soul may still be pure

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't read any comics of him yet, excluding that one black widow comic, so this is based solely on Captain America: The Winter Soldier; feel free to recommend me some more reading materials (and then maybe I can write a more accurate poem?)


End file.
